Lucky Star: A Fatal Demonic Encounter
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: Konata has been receiving helping from Kira Shizumi, a demon who she summoned from a book, to gain courage to confess to Kagami. However, a sudden twist of events shatters the Lucky Star world forever. Tragedy and Romance, Konata x Kagami, Tsukasa x OC. Rated M for gore and language.


_Lucky Star: A Fatal Demonic Encounter_

**Story Description: **Kira Shizumi has been assisting Konata Izumi for the past few months, attempting to help her confess her feelings to her best friend, Kagami Hiiragi. However, things take an unexpected twist, and a terrible thing happens. Will the Lucky Star world ever be the same? One Shot, Romance and Tragedy. Konata x Kagami, OC x Tsukasa

**Story Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lucky Star _or any companies associated with it. I only own the original characters used in this story, the embodiments of the seven deadly sins.

**Sin Description: **If I don't introduce the sins that I use in my stories, some of you that haven't read my other "Demonic Encounter" stories may be confused, so here we go:

**The Demonic Book of Summoning – **The book that contains the seven deadly sins. It is here that the demons sleep, waiting for somebody, some time, to find it and release them. It appears as a normal looking book with purple felt covering it, and the pages are all blank except for 7 "page dividers" that have one of the sin's names on them. The seal is released when the person in possession of the book exhibits extremely strong emotions involving one of the sins, the related sin then comes out of the book, and takes on the task of helping the person fulfill their wish, no matter how brutal, disturbing or wicked it may be.

**Kira – **The embodiment of the sin of Lust, Kira is a tall guy, around 6 feet in height with long silver hair and a small fang that comes out of the left side of his mouth. He's a fairly laid back guy, but he has a bad sense of humor, teasing his friends and fellow sins quite often. He's pretty lazy, but takes his job as a demonic guardian seriously. He goes by the name "Kira" due to him disliking being called Lust, as he is a guy. He has a nasty tendency to hit on girls that are either very shy, or don't actually like guys, because he "likes the challenge".

**Pride – **A tall woman, around 6 feet in height, with an abnormally large chest and long red hair. She's constantly hitting on boys and girls alike, prefering ones that are in high school, but will go for almost anyone. She's the constant target of Kira's teasing, due to her raging hormones and tendency to whine a lot. She almost never battles, but will jump into action when the time comes.

**Envy – ** A short, young looking girl, around 5 feet in height with short blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. She becomes jealous very easily, mostly at women who have chests larger than her, and has a temper from time to time. She has a Tsundere personality, and seems to show it to Kira more commonly than anyone else. Envy is very flat in the chest area, which is why she doesn't get along with Pride too well.

**Wrath – **A very tall man, around 8 feet in height with enormous muscles and a red tint to his skin. Wrath is shown to have a constant snarl on his face, and has the worst anger problems out of all the sins. He has a bad sense of humor, like Kira, and ridicules those around him, and he rarely comes out of the book.

**Greed – **A short, young looking boy, around 4 feet in height, with short blonde hair and dark green eyes. Greed is commonly seen clutching onto a small plastic box, although nobody knows what it is or what's in it. Whenever someone tries asking him, Green becomes defensive and tells them to stay away from it. He easily befriends those around him, as long as they don't try to take his box.

**Gluttony – **A short, very obese man around 5 feet in height, with short black hair combed over onto one side. Gluttony is commonly seen engorging himself with food, usually meat, and has frequent choking problems. Despite being seemingly overweight, Gluttony is quite powerful, and is the fastest one out of all of the sins.

**Sloth – **A tall and slender man, around 7 feet in height with a long face and short, black hair. Sloth is asleep almost every moment of the day, the only times he seems to awaken are when important events are taking place, such as a battle or arguments. Despite being around-the-clock tired, Sloth is shown to easily be the most powerful of all the sins, but cannot assume leadership since he is asleep too often, which is why the leader is Kira.

**Lucky Star: A Fatal Demonic Encounter**

"Ow, damn it Konata." Kira growled, as his client, Konata Izumi, continued brushing his hair, forcefully pulling through the knots.

For the past couple of months, Konata had been dealing with a demon by the name of Kira Shizumi, a demonic guardian and lust fulfillment specialist that was summoned from a book Konata found in her backyard. Sobbing in her room, thinking of her inability to confess her strong feelings for her best friend, Kagami Hiiragi, Konata accidentally broke the seal on the book, releasing Kira. After a short introduction, it was discovered that his basic purpose was to protect his client, and assist her in building up enough courage to confess her love to her best friend.

"Oh man up, Kira, if I don't brush hard like this, the knots won't come out." Konata exclaimed, continuing to brush the demon's long hair.

"I still don't see why I need to get dressed up all fancy and shit, all I'm doing is hanging out with you, that fiery tempered girl and her hot sister. If you want to look good for Kagami that's fine, but I doubt Tsukasa will care what I look like." Kira growled more, trying to ignore the pain.

"Just bear with it, the better you impress Tsukasa, the more likely she will be to like you, and the closer I'll get to Kagami."

"Yeah yeah … whatever you say, Bite-Size. We've been preparing for the past 2 months for you to confess to Kagami, and the day you're about you, you gotta drag me along, I didn't sign up for this."

"Oh cheer up Lust, you're lucky the cutie wants to bring you along." Pride, one of Kira's sin acquaintances, said while laying on Konata's bed.

"Nobody asked for your input, Pride … and what is your fetish for my client's beds? Every client I get, you have some some of obsession with their sleeping area."

"I'm not sure what it is, I just think it's relaxing, and Kona-kun doesn't mind."

"Just don't mess it up, and I won't care. Okay, I'm all finished!" Konata exclaimed, standing up and putting away the brush. For the first time since she met him, Kira actually looked mildly presentable. His hair wasn't a knotted mess, he didn't smell like underworld phosphorous, and his skin looked almost flawless.

"Ugh, I feel like a pansy … I blame pride for suggesting this shit." Kira growled, tugging at his collared shirt.

"I think you look nice for once, Lust, this is all for assisting your client, remember."

"Whatever … hey Konata, how much time do we have before we have to meet Kagami and Tsukasa at the park?"

"Um, about half an hour, normally it'd take 15 minutes to drive there, but since you can teleport us, we don't need to worry." Konata smiled and dug around in her closet for an outfit to wear. "Hey Kira, what do you think I should wear?" She held up a yellow sundress, and a white ruffled shirt with shorts.

"I don't care, you're not trying to impress me, why don't you ask-"

"**I'LL DO IT! GIVE ME ONE SECOND!**" Konata, Pride and Kira all jumped slightly from the sudden shouting coming from the book.

"Envy sure does like you, Kona-kun, you're the only one of Kira's clients she has ever treated as a friend." Pride said, smiling and rubbing her arms and legs on Konata's bed.

"Yeah but it's only because they're both flatter than a ten year old boy." Kira grinned and ducked as Envy came jumping out of the book, attempting to flying-kick him in the face, but instead running into a wall.

"Ow … damn you Lust! And take back that last comment, I am not flat!" Envy whined, yelling at the now laughing demon.

"Envy, if you can dress in a middle school boy's uniform and completely blend in, that means you're flat." Kira continued laughing, as Envy blushed intensely, remembering the dare the other demons made her do.

"Anyways … Envy, what should I wear?" Konata asked, holding up the two outfits. Envy turned around and her eyes lit up, thoroughly examining the two choices.

"Mmm, I like the sundress, it isn't too windy out today and it's the perfect temperature, and don't forget that you're going to be going on a wall, so you wouldn't want your shorts chafing your legs. Plus the sundress is like, totally cute on you!" Envy smiled and hugged Konata, who returned the hug.

"Thanks, Envy, I'll be right back, I'm going to go change." Konata left the room with the sundress, leaving the three demons alone.

"Alright you guys, we've been preparing for this day, so we need to create the mood for those two ..." Kira said, laying out a piece of paper which had different plans drawn on it. Pride and Envy studied the paper and nodded.

"Envy, as soon as we begin walking on the trail in the forest, I need you to charm the animals in the area, they can help create the mood we need."

"Will do, all the little birds and squirrels will be eager to help." Envy cheered, eager to be assisting in Konata's plan.

"Next … Pride, when we get to the end of the wall, we're going to end up at some cherry blossom trees. Konata is going to do her confession there, I need you to whip up a light breeze that will encircle the two girls in cherry blossom petals, just as Konata is confessing." Pride giggled when Kira told her her job.

"You're getting so romantic, Lust, are you sure all of this isn't just to impress Kagami's little sister?"

"Ah … of c-course not! This is all for Konata ..." Kira laughed nervously and blushed, Envy scowled at him and looked away, blushing slightly as well.

"Hmph! I don't see what you see in that girl, Lust, she can't do anything right and she's so shy it makes me sick."

"Aww, it sounds like little Envy is jeal-" Pride was cut off when Envy threw a conjured ball of energy at her face, knocking her straight out of the window."

"Ahaha! How's that ground taste?" Kira yelled at Pride, who was now laying on the ground in front of the Izumi household. "Anyways, what was she going to say, Envy?"

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it …" Envy blushed and looked away, just as Konata came back into the room, Pride teleported back in as well.

"Whoa, Pride, what happened to you?" Konata said, looking at the dirt covered and scratched up demon who was wiping the dirt off herself.

"Envy is being mean to me again." Pride whined, making Envy grin.

"She had it coming." Envy declared.

"Yeah, i'm sure she deserved it … anyways, how do I look?" Konata asked, spinning around in her yellow sundress.

"You look so totally adorable, Konata!" Envy exclaimed.

"Thanks, Envy, what do you think, Kira?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah you look pretty I guess ..."

"Is that all? That hurts ..." Konata pretended to start crying, making Kira grunt.

"Ugh, fine, you're beautiful, happy?"

"Yes I am, thanks, we have around 20 minutes, so let's go talk to my Dad before we go."

"Ugh … do we have to? That creep won't leave me alone ..." Envy scoffed at the thought. Konata's Dad had an unusual fascination for younger girls, and since Envy looked around 14, she was his favorite demon.

"It's still amazing that your family didn't freak out when they found out about us, most people get really frightened, especially when they see Wrath." Kira said, picturing the 8 foot tall, red skin tinted and muscular demon who had a hobby of scaring the hell out of anybody he came across.

"Yes well, the stranger part is that he took a huge liking into Kona-kun's adorable little cousin, Yutaka. Talk about a gentle giant, he acts like a guardian to that girl." Pride said, smiling.

"Yeah, we all have our favorites ..." Konata said, smiling and looking over at Kira who looked back.

"Already told you, you're not my type."

"Then why have you kissed me twice?"

"T-That's … a kiss can be more than a romantic gesture ..." Kira said, blushing and sitting on the bed.

"But you didn't mean it differently." Konata smiled and climbed into Kira's lap. "You just won't admit that you like me." Envy glared at Konata and bit her lip.

"Whatever you say, Bite-Size, but anyways, let's go talk to your Dad, i'm sure he's eager to hear about today's plan. Envy and Pride, stay here please." Konata nodded and the two of them began heading for the door, only to be stopped by Pride.

"Hey, wait, Lust! Leave the Demon Sphere here, you don't want that getting into the wrong hands."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." Kira's fingertips turned black as he slid his hand into his chest where a small portal had formed. As he was pulling his hand out, he took out a small orb that was flashing lightning inside of it.

"Hey, Kira, remind me again what that does." Konata asked curiously.

"Basically, it's an orb as powerful as the sins, and it can do a few things that we ourselves cannot do, such as alter our client's lives, or insert ourselves into them if needed. It also has very powerful killing abilities, anybody slain by this cannot be healed by us, but it requires some of my blood to be activated." Konata awed in amazement, and Kira walked over to the dresser and placed it inside. After saying their goodbyes to Envy and Pride, the two walked out the door and headed down the stairs.

"Bye, you two! Tell Sōjirō I said hi!" Pride yelled as the two walked away.

Entering the living room, Kira and Konata noticed Sōjirō was sitting under the Kotatsu table, watching the news. As they both entered the room, Sōjirō had yet to notice they were there, until Konata spoke up.

"Hey, Dad." Konata said, making Sōjirō turn around.

"Hey Konata, and hello Kira! How's Envy doing? Did she come down with you?" Sōjirō asked excitedly, looking around for his favorite demon.

"No, sorry, she didn't come with us. Oh, by the way, Pride says hello." Kira said.

"That old lady won't leave me alone … if only Envy cared about me that much."

"Ehehe … yeah ..." Konata smiled awkwardly, knowing her Dad had a creepy obsession with Envy. "Anyways, Dad, Kira wants to tell you today's plan."

"Ah yes, my little girl is growing up so fast! You and Kagami will be so cute together, I can just picture it now ..." Sōjirō began daydreaming of his daughter and her possible soon-to-be girlfriend, which scared Konata and Kira.

"Sōjirō … I don't think you're supposed to daydream about your daughter, this century is so messed up ..." Kira sighed and looked out the window.

"Let's go, my Dad is creeping me out." Konata exclaimed, heading towards the door. Kira nodded and followed her, and just as they get to the hallway, Yutaka came inside, coming back from seeing her friend, Minami Iwasaki.

"H-Hi onee-chan, and Shizumi-san, where are-" Yutaka was interrupted when Kira suddenly threw his arms around her, picked her up and proceeded to bear hug her.

"Yutakaaaaaa! My favorite little midget, I missed you! You're just so adorable, I just wanna take you home and keep you as my little pet, I love you!" Kira yelled, oblivious to the fact that Yutaka was quickly losing air.

"Kira! She can't breathe! You always do that to her … when will you learn?" Konata sighed, and Kira quickly put Yutaka down, though she was breathing heavily, she seemed alright.

"I-I'm glad to see you too … Shizumi-san, I'm going to go now ..." Yutaka said as she quickly hurried away from Kira, not wanting to get the life squeezed out of her.

"I love that girl so much, too bad her favorite demon is Wrath … he's like a father to her, and she's like a daughter to him."

"I think you have an obsession with shy girls, and what did you mean by she's your favorite midget?" Konata pouted in jealousy, making Kira chuckle slightly.

"It means, I like her more than you, so **ha**." Kira turned his back to Konata, and tried ignoring her pouting, but eventually got too annoyed of it. "Would you cut that out?" Hearing Konata's whimpering angered him slightly, even though he knew it was fake.

"Not until you apologize." Konata said, still whimpering.

"Ugh, fine, i'm sorry, you're one of my favorite midgets too." Kira patted Konata's head, and turned around and began headed towards the door, until Konata grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

"Apologize properly, or I won't forgive you."

"Oh come **on**! Can we just go already? Besides, apologizing like that is kind of … embarrassing."

"This may be the last time you get to, so take it while you can." Kira grunted and got down on one of his knees. Konata smiled and closed her eyes, as Kira placed his lips against hers and kissed her gently, keeping their lips locked, then pulled away after a few seconds.

"I've never had to deal with a client that was so infatuated with me … I don't like it." Kira said, blushing intensely and slipping on his shoes.

"Don't pretend like you hate it, you know i'm adorable, you just can't admit it."

"Ugh, whatever … let's just go, I want to go back to my book and work on another client, I have this bad feeling it's gonna be a long adventure." Kira and Konata headed out the door, and looked around to make sure nobody was watching. "_**Gular Asj: Nerok Azith! **_(Demon Style: Hell Teleport)" Kira cast the spell, and a black puddle appeared under their feet.

"Hang on tight." Kira said, as Konata latched onto him. The portal enveloped them and sent them flying through black shadows and twisted nightmares in another world. Konata didn't like this method of transportation, but it was definitely the most convenient and quickest, even though it frightened her. Almost instantaneously, they appeared behind a tree at the park they were supposed to meet Kagami and Tsukasa at, exactly 1 minute before the meeting time.

"I hate that, so much ..." Konata said, shivering from the teleportation spell.

"Yeah but you're the one who wanted to use it, so blame yourself. I think I see Kagami and Tsukasa." Kira said and began waving at the two girls who were sitting on a park bench across from the tree they appeared behind. Walking over to them, Kira's and Konata's jaws almost dropped to the ground when they saw what Tsukasa and Kagami were wearing.

"H-Hi, Kira-kun … you look nice." Tsukasa said, blushing slightly. She was wearing a t-shirt with a panda on it, and jean shorts.

"You … too ..." Kira replied, blushing just as much as Tsukasa.

"Those two, I swear … hey Konata, what's up?" Kagami asked her friend who was still staring at her. She had on a frilly top and a skirt.

"Aww Kagamin got all dressed up for me." Konata purred and hugged her friend, who blushed and tried pushing her away.

"I-I did not! Let go of me, we're in public." Kagami pushed her away, and Tsukasa continued talking with Kira.

"And I was like 'you're my favorite midget' but apparently I was hugging her too hard and she began losing air." Kira said, laughing along with Tsukasa.

"Yutaka has always been fragile, she's usually out of school or in the nurse's office because of her illness, but she usually has Minami Iwasaki to watch over her." Tsukasa said.

"Yes … those two seem awfully close, and Yutaka talks about Minami a lot, I wonder if ..." Kira began, making Tsukasa blush slightly.

"Stop thinking about it, you pervert." Kagami exclaimed.

"But it's possible, don't you think so, lil' Tsun-Tsun?" Kira grinned as Kagami fumed up, she hated that nickname more than anything else he did.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Ugh, whatever, let's just go." Kagami said, turning around and heading towards the trail.

"Ah, wait for us, sis!" Tsukasa called out to her sister, as she, Konata and Kira went after her and began their leisure walk on the trail.

The afternoon weather was almost perfect, it wasn't too hot or too cold, and there was a light breeze racing through the air. The trees were flowing in the breeze, and the sun was casting its light rays down upon the earth. It was a perfect day for a walk, and a perfect day for a wholehearted confession. Just as the four friends got to the forest, Kagami groaned.

"Can we take a different route? I hate forests ..."

"No, we should definitely take this one, trust me, you'll be fine." Kira said, looking into the forest and seeing Envy perched up top a tree. He nodded at her and she nodded back, and turned invisible before floating down onto the ground.

"_**Gular Asj: Risan Ze Halzith **_(Demon Style: Charm of Mortality)." As Envy whispered those words, multiple small animals, mostly birds and squirrels, began heading towards the group of friends as they continued walking in the forest.

"Look at the squirrels! They're so cute." Tsukasa said as the squirrels began walking up to the group.

"Y-Yeah, I guess … just don't let them bite you." Kagami said, cautiously watching the animals. Suddenly, two deer appeared in front of them, looking at her and Konata. They suddenly rubbed their heads together and laid down in the area next to the trail, being romantic.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Konata exclaimed, smiling at the deer.

"We must be lucky, usually these animals would run away from us." Kira said, winking at an area a few yards away from them where Envy was hiding.

"**You **didn't do anything to them, did you? Even if you're friends with Konata, you're still a demon, and I don't like you." Kagami said, glaring at Kira, making him wince.

"Sheez, just because I torment you constantly, you're so cruel to me, Tsun-Ts- I mean, Kagami." Kagami just glared at him and continued walking, but now blushing a little, perhaps from seeing all the animals and the deer couple.

"Hey, Konata, I just noticed you're wearing a sundress, you never wear those, I didn't even know you owned one." Kagami said, looking at her friend who was grinning.

"Don't I look cute, Kagamin~? Come on, say it, you know I do."

"W-What are you saying … ? You're so embarrassing …" Kagami turned away, blushing even more now, making Konata giggle.

"_The plans going well, Konata, you're doing great, are you nervous?" _Kira spoke into Konata's mind.

"_Yeah I'll admit I'm kind of nervous, but I'll be fine! This is what you and I have been preparing for for the past 2 months, I can do this." _Konata sounded confident, and it's true she had been working hard. Even Kagami was surprised at how she had been acting for the past couple months, she was way less clingy and more polite, and set up a few study dates with just Kagami, although that was only so they could spend time together. Although Konata put a lot of effort into trying to get Kagami to confess, it never happened, so Kira and her agreed to use the last resort and have her confess first.

"Wahh! The cherry blossom trees are in bloom! They're so pretty!" Tsukasa said as the group came upon a clearing with multiple cherry blossoms, Kira looked at Konata who nodded and swallowed hear fear before turning to Kagami.

"Hey, Kagamin … can you come with me for a second?" Konata said as she grabbed Kagami's hand and led her to the largest cherry blossom.

"S-Sure, Konata … is everything alright?" Kagami asked as she went with Konata.

"Heh, good luck, Bite-Size … give it your all." Kira said, smiling and watching the two girls walk.

"What's Kona-chan going to do, Kira-kun?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, you'll find out soon enough." Kira stood behind Tsukasa and wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her stomach and making her blush intensely.

"K-K-Kira-kun, w-what are you-?"

"I've always liked you, Tsukasa, and if you'll settle for a pitiful demon like me, I would be honored to be your lover." Tsukasa's expression changed from shocked to happy as she began tearing up, placing her hands on Kira's.

"Are you sure …? There's better girls out there for you ..."

"I don't want anyone else, no other girl can compare to you, Tsukasa." Kira let go of Tsukasa and faced her.

"Kira ..."

Tsukasa and Kira both blushed, as they leaned in and shared a gently kiss. They parted and smiled, then embraced each other, thanking the day for being so perfect. Pride watched from afar atop one of the trees with Envy, who was grinding her teeth after seeing Kira kiss Tsukasa.

"That bitch … I'll get her for this ..." Envy growled, glaring at the girl.

"See, I knew you were jealous!" Pride smiled at the couple down below.

"S-Shut up … it's not like I like Kira or anything ..." Envy crossed her arms and turned away.

"Sure you don't, Hun. Anyways, let's go down and meet Kira and listen on to Kona-kun's conversation, I bet it'll be romantic and cute."

"Y-Yeah! You're right, I wanna listen too." Envy and Pride teleported down from the tree and appeared next to Kira and Tsukasa who were holding hands and looking at the sky.

"Hey there you two lovebirds, whatcha doin'?" Pride sung, looking at the happy couple. Tsukasa and Kagami had found out about the other demons a couple weeks ago, needless to say, they were scared stiff of Wrath.

"Looking at the sky, it's pretty." Tsukasa said blushing.

"I'm about to listen in on Konata's conversation with Kagami, you two should listen too." Ignoring the protests about invading someone's personal privacy coming from Tsukasa, the three sins all took a deep breath and began to cast a spell.

"**Gular Asj: Ze'rock Barik **(Demon Style: Sense Enhancement)" The three sins said together, sharpening their hearing so they could listen to what Konata and Kagami were going to say.

Meanwhile, Konata and Kagami arrived under the largest cherry blossom tree, Kagami blushing slightly and confused about Konata's sudden mood change.

"Kagami ..." Konata said, holding her best friend's left hand in her own hands.

"K-Konata, what's wrong with you, you're acting-" Kagami stopped when Konata suddenly wrapped her arms around Kagami, and embraced her in a tight hug, shocking her.

"Kagami … these past two months with Kira haven't been for nothing … he's not just my demon friend, he's my guardian, and my lust fulfillment specialist."

"Your what …? I don't understand ..."

Pride hear her cue, smiled and used her demon magic to conjure up a light wind that picked up a multitude of cherry blossoms and began spinning them around Konata and Kagami.

"He's been helping me build up the courage to do something I've been wanting to do ever since I met you ..." Kagami just remained silent, looking down at her best friend that she has known for 3 years who was blushing intensely and acting shy for the first time. "Kagami … I love you, I always have, the moment I met you I've had strong feelings for you.

"K-Konata ..." Kagami said in shock.

"Kagami … would you go out with me? I'll love you forever, and-" Konata was stopped when Kagami broke away from the hug.

"W-Wait Konata … this is way too sudden, I didn't know you felt this way and this is just really shocking for me and … I'm sorry Konata, but I don't see you that way."

"N-No way ..." Konata choked out.

"Oh fuck monkeys, this is not good ..." All three demons said in unison.

"What? What's going on? What are they saying?" Tsukasa said in confusion, unable to hear the conversation.

"Let's just say … something we didn't want to happen, just happened." Kira said, covering his face with his palm.

Meanwhile, Konata was heartbroken, after 2 long months of preparing for this moment, the moment she was supposed to begin living happily ever after with the girl she had loved since the moment they met, she was shot down and rejected underneath the cherry blossoms.

"B-But … if you need more time, then I can wait." Konata said, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, Konata, but I'll never like you like that … but we can always be good friends?" Kagami went to put her arms around Konata in a friendly hug, but Konata swatted away her hands and ran towards Kira, who was standing with everyone else, looking down at the ground with sad looks on their faces.

"Hey … Konata …" Kira said to his now sobbing client who hugged him, burying her face in his shirt."

"K-Kira … I want to go home … send me back to my room, alone." Konata cried.

"Sure, Konata … we'll leave you alone for a while. **Gular Asj: Ner- Ow!" **The spell was interrupted when Konata took her nails and dug them into Kira's skin, slicing it and wiping the blood onto her hand. "What the hell was that for?" Kira yelled.

"S-Sorry … I didn't mean to cut you ..." Konata said, looking at the fairly large amount of blood in her hand.

"It's fine … **Gular Asj: Nerok Azith!" **Kira cast the spell, and teleported Konata back to her room to drown in her sorrows for a bit, and right after the spell was completed, Kagami came running over, crying as well.

"I-I'm so sorry … to reject her after all the effort you two must have put in ..." Kagami began to sob heavily, but Kira just shook his head and smiled.

"I'm a lust fulfillment specialist, I'm not a love maker, I cannot force two people to love if one of them does not share the same feelings, there's no need to apologize to me. However, you may want to talk to Konata later when she has calmed down." Kira said, hugging Tsukasa who was starting to cry as well.

"Well … i'm happy for you two at least, treat my sister nicely or i'll kill you, okay?" Kagami said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah … but for now, let's take another small walk, and try to lighten our spirits." Everyone nodded, and they began walking back along the trail, this time with Pride and Envy walking with them. The air had suddenly gotten colder, and the clouds darkened.

"It looks like it might rain … the weather changed so suddenly." Pride said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah … it did." Kagami replied, staring down at the ground as she walked, a couple tears rolling down her cheeks. "I just can't believe it … I feel like a jerk."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Kagami-chan, you spoke your true feelings and were honest, don't be mad at yourself for being truthful." Envy said, hugging Kagami's arm.

"T-Thanks ..." Kagami tried to smile, but she couldn't, not after what just happened. She had never seen Konata so upset before, especially not at her.

"Hey, Kira, are you alright? Kona-chan made you bleed." Tsukasa looked at the injury on Kira's arm which was already healing.

"Yeah, i'm fine, don't worry, I wonder why she did that though?" Everyone shrugged and continued walking, they took a different path which was longer and farther away from the cherry blossom clearing and Konata's house. After 10 minutes or so of walking, Pride spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, maybe Konata took some of your blood so she could active the Demon Sphere? Ehehe ..." Pride said jokingly.

"Pride, I don't think now is the time for- oh **shit! **She wouldn't dare! Pride, Envy, take Tsukasa and Kagami and search along the forest trail for Konata, I think she may try to activate the Demon Sphere and change the outcome of this ordeal." Kira said, panicking.

"W-What is she going to use it for? What does it do?" Kagami asked nervously.

"I don't know what she's going to do with it, but as for what it can do, it can do what I can do and more, we **need **to find her! I'm heading back to her house to look for her." Kira exclaimed as he cast the teleport spell to Konata's house.

"Come on girls, let's go." Pride cast the same spell and teleported them to the trail they walked on with Konata on the way to the cherry blossoms. Kagami was scared that something might happen to her, even though she didn't love her, Konata was still her best friend.

"_Konata … please be safe."_

_10 minutes ago, right after the rejection._

Konata arrived in her room from the teleport spell, still sobbing heavily from her rejection. She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow, thinking of all the times she spent with Kagami, and thinking about the past 2 months of hard work to capture her heart.

"K-Kagamin ..." Konata sobbed, her tears staining her pillowcase, and laid on her bed for a few minutes. She looked at her hand which was still wet with Kira's blood, then got up and walked over to her dresser which contained the Demon Sphere and took it out. She looked at it, and placed the hand that had Kira's blood on it, it suddenly sparked a little inside, and the lightning died down, and it began glimmering a dark, purple light.

"I-I don't know how to use this ..." Konata said, looking at the glowing sphere. She began remember the entire rejection, playing it back over and over in her head. Tears began flowing out of her eyes again and she sobbed heavily. Konata remembered what Kira had said earlier.

**~Flashback~**

"_Hey, Kira, remind me again what that does." Konata asked curiously._

"_Basically, it's an orb as powerful as the sins, and it can do a few things that we ourselves cannot do, _**such as alter our client's lives**_, or insert ourselves into them if needed. It also has very powerful killing abilities, anybody slain by this cannot be healed by us, but it requires some of my blood to be activated."_

**~End Flashback~**

_~Current Time~_

The words echoed in Konata's mind over and over, giving her an idea, which she knew she probably shouldn't do.

"If I can alter my lifestyle … I can make Kagami change her mind back then!" Konata said, as the orb began glowing even more intensely, and just as the light got brighter and brighter, Kira appeared inside of Konata's room.

"Konata! Put that down, you have no idea what you're doing!" Kira yelled, but it was too late, just as Konata looked at him, the orb enveloped her and teleported her away, leaving Kira shocked and worried, since he had no idea where she went. "Damn it all! This is not good!"

Meanwhile, Tsukasa, Kagami, Pride and Envy were looking up and down the trail, trying to find Konata. They had almost given up, until Kira teleported to them, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Kira! What's wrong? Did you find Konata?" Envy asked, sounding very worried herself.

"Fortunately and unfortunately, yes I did … she has the Demon Sphere and she teleported away, but I don't know where." Kira said, looking at Kagami.

"You're kidding … this can't be happening ..." Kagami started down at the ground in disbelief.

"I know this looks grim, Kagami, but you need to focus for a moment. Are there any places that are extremely important to you and Konata, any places that you and her shared some very special and important memories?"

"Y-Yeah … 2 years ago during summer vacation, Konata and I took a walk on the beach, it was really empty, and we stopped and sat down in this small rocky area with a large sand dune next to it."

"I need you to take me to that place, I'll fly us there, but we need to hurry!" Kira said. "**Gular Asj: Nerok Ze Gu'larr **(Demon Style: Wings of Oblivion)". Kira cast the spell, and black wings with scars spread across them from constant fighting appeared, extending from his shoulder blades. Kagami hopped on his back.

"You three, while we're checking the beach, I need you to look around the cherry blossom trees and Kagami's house, and hurry up!" Kira said as he took off, soaring into the sky.

~_Meanwhile~_

Konata arrived at the beach with the Demon Sphere in her hands, and looked around, remembering where she is. She walked over to an area where rocks had formed a small "ceiling" and 2 larger rocks sat next to each other, acting as chairs. Konata sat on one of the two rocks, and smiled, looking at the second one.

"This is where ..." Konata said, seeing images of Kagami and herself sitting on these 2 rocks, talking about their upcoming final year of high school. The two had talked for a while, then walked a while to a sandy dune where they sat next to each other. Konata walked over and sat on the dune and smiled.

"We were both so sad … we were going to part ways after this school year, and I was so sleepy I fell asleep on Kagami's lap ..." Konata laughed a little and looked at the orb, it continued to shine a bright purple light. Her emotions were running wild, all trying to come out at once, Konata felt the tears come down even heavier than before, and she screamed and cried at the same time. The Demon Sphere began to glow brightly again, but it also started to crackle with energy.

"There! Kira, that's the rocky and sandy area! I think I see Konata!"

"Got it! Hold on tight!" Kira said as he flew down as fast as he could, landing him and Kagami on the sand a few yards in front of Konata who looked at them in surprise, but saw Kagami and her emotions went out of control once again.

"Konata! You need to give me that orb, it's going insane and it may hurt you!" Kira said, as he sped towards Konata.

"Stay away from me … please just leave me alone!" Konata yelled, as the orb crackled more with even more energy. Just as Kira was about to reach it, the orb sent out a large crackle which struck him and sent him to the ground, his arms behind his back as if someone had restrained him.

"D-Damn it! Kagami! You need to calm Konata down, or that thing might hurt someone!" Kira yelled, still restrained on the ground.

"K-Konata … please, just put the orb down and we can talk … " Kagami said as she began walking towards Konata, who backed away further up the dune.

"There's nothing to talk about … I understand, I'll never be good enough for you." Konata said, looking down at the ground, smiling slightly from sadness. The orb continuing to crackle more and more.

"That's not it! Konata, what I said back there …. I … I wasn't thinking! I was just shocked from your confession. What I mean to say is … Konata, I love you too!" Kagami yelled at her friend.

"K-Kagami … No! You're lying to me!" Konata screamed, the orb crackled with immense power, visible waves of dark energy were coming from it.

"I swear! I'm not lying, Konata, I truly love you! In fact, I'll say it now. Konata, will you go out with me?" Kagami tried a last ditch attempt to calm down the emotionally out of control girl.

"_Damn it … hurry, Kagami, that orb is going to go off any moment now!" _Kira whispered, attempting to break his bonds.

"So please … just put the orb down, and we can continue our lives, together." Kagami said, smiling at her friend while tears began flowing down their cheeks.

"Kagami … Of course I-" Konata was cut off, the Demon Sphere reacted to her earlier raging emotions and began building pressure which was too much for it to contain, and released it all in one large energy beam that shot and pierced Konata right in her chest, going straight through her heart.

"**Konata!" **Kagami screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No! Konata, no!" Kira yelled as the Demon Sphere lost power and fell out of the girl's hand onto the sand, he rushed over and caught her in mid-fall, as Kagami ran over to them.

"Konata, stay with us! You can fight-" Kira stopped and stared at the hole in her chest, her heart had been completely vaporized in half, and blood was pouring out of the wound onto the sand. Konata was unresponsive, but her face was frozen in a single expression, she was crying but smiling happily from the love of her life just confessing to her.

"No …. no no no! Konata, wake up! Please … wake up ..." Kagami began weeping heavily and loudly, gently shaking the limp body of her long time best friend and new love. "Kira! Heal her, please!"

"I … I can't ..." Kira said, beginning to cry as well. Just then, Pride and the others teleported to the bottom of the dune and began running up to them.

"Kira! Oh thank goodness you found Konata, is she- … no, **no!" **Pride screamed upon noticing the hole in Konata's chest, and Kira holding her limp body. Envy and Tsukasa just stared in horror, and began weeping heavily as well, staring at the body of their friend.

"Stand aside! I need to heal her!" Pride said, kneeling next to Kira.

"Pride … you can't, it isn't possible …" Kira said, an emotionless look on his face.

"I need to try! Just let me,_**Gular Asj: Rezan Ze Lok Korcan (**_Demon Style: Restoration of the Damned)" Pride yelled as a dark light enveloped her hands, and placed them over Konata's wound, which had no effect.

"N-No … let me try again, _**Gular Asj-**_"

"You can't heal her, Pride! The orb did this, **she's already dead!" **Kira yelled as he began weeping heavily along with Pride, who buried her face in her hands. Tsukasa let out a high pitched scream of despair and collapsed to her knees, Envy just stood there and stared in horror.

"No … Konata … you're my first real friend, you can't die! You can't ..." Envy cried out, collapsing to her knees as well.

"Hey … Konata … we're supposed to be best friends forever, and live on together as lovers, right? You wanted that, right?" Kagami yelled in remorse, her grief then turned to extreme anger. "You! This is **your fault! **If you hadn't met her, none of this would have happened!" Kagami yelled, punching Kira continuously in the arm while they both continued to sob heavily.

The sky cried as rain began coming down quickly, washing the blood of the small girl into the sand as her friends cried over her. The Demon Sphere returned to its normal lightning state, and a single crystallized tear fell from it, a symbol of the young girl's eternal feelings.

~_Two weeks later: after the funeral~_

The funeral was short, but very large, many people attended, including the manager of the store, Animate Ikubukoro, Meito Anizawa and his staff members. They remained silent for most of the service, occasionally saying something about there never being "another Legendary Girl A". Sōjirō remained motionless and emotionless the entire service, absolutely broken inside from losing his daughter, the only immediate family he had after his wife passed away so long ago.

Yutaka cried heavily and spent more of the service in Minami's arms, who was also beginning to tear up, despite the fact she had no major friendship with Konata. All of her High School friends, including Patricia, Miyuki and Misao sat together In the front, each of them crying just as much as anyone else. All seven of the sins attended as well, all of them cried except for Kira, who was as emotionless as a statue, but kept repeating the same line, "I've never lost one ..." over and over.

After the funeral, everybody left and began returning to their homes, Tsukasa was taken home by her mother and father, and Yutaka was taken home by Sōjirō. The only ones who stayed behind were Kira and Kagami.

"This just … can't be happening, I'm such a failure ..." Kira said, staring at his ex-client's grave. Noticing him not moving and hearing what he said, Kagami slowly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey …" Kagami said gently. Kira turned his head towards her, his eyes had large bags under them from staying awake for the past week straight.

"I've never lost a client, Kagami … ever. I'm a horrible guardian." Kira turned back to Konata's grave.

"No, you aren't, you couldn't have prevented what-"

"Yes I could have, you said it yourself … I should never had offered my help to Konata. Maybe I should just leave before I hurt anyone else." Kira closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, as Kagami hugged him tightly.

"Nobody is blaming you, Kira, you didn't do anything, and there's someone here that still needs you." Kagami said, speaking, of course, about Tsukasa. Kira just smiled slightly and hugged Kagami back, holding her tightly In his arms.

"I promise … I'll treat Tsukasa better than anybody else has in the past, I have to ..." Kira began sobbing slightly.

The two teenagers continued hugging for a while, and after 15 minutes had gone by, Kira left and went to visit Tsukasa, leaving Kagami alone at the grave.

"What is Kira thinking … ? This isn't his fault … I did this." Kagami said, collapsing to her knees and sobbing heavily. "If only … if only I didn't reject you, Konata! If only I didn't make you cry … please, come back!" Kagami cried loudly, yelling at the sky as dark clouds were covering the town. She stayed there, kneeling on the ground and reminiscing in all the good times she shared with that blue-haired girl. After a while, Kagami slowly got up, and turned her back to the grave.

"Konata … I love you." Kagami whispered, as she began walking away.

"I love you too, Kagamin." Kagami's eyes shot open and she spun around quickly in the direction of the voice she had just heard. A soft white light was floating in front of Konata's grave, gradually beginning to grow.

"W-What ..." Kagami said in awe, staring at the white light that had fully grown into a human figure. After the light dimmed, Konata was standing in front of the grave, smiling at Kagami with a warm expression on her face. She was dressed in a pure white dress, white wings extended from her back and a golden halo floated above her head. "Konata ..."

"Hi there, Kagamin, can you believe it? The head angel let me come down and say goodbye 1 last time to you. You look horrible, maybe some Pocky might cheer you-" Kagami ran and threw herself at the angel that appeared before her, embracing it tightly and weeping harder than she ever had.

"Konata … Konata ..." Kagami cried over and over, Konata smiled and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl.

"You sure missed me, huh Kagamin?" Konata began crying too, as the two embraced each other in a hug they both wished would never end. "Kagamin … don't blame yourself, this was nobody's fault but mine, I want you to continue living happily, okay? And tell Kira the same." Konata said, wiping the tears from her friend's face.

Kagami said nothing, and instead just nodded and continued crying and hugging Konata. Even though she knew it would end soon, Kagami was extremely thankful to have gotten the opportunity to say goodbye to her best friend. Suddenly, a pillar of white light descended from the clouds and enveloped them, and Konata began slowly floating upwards.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled as her friend left her embrace.

"Looks like I need to go, Kagamin … I'll miss you, and I'll see you again one day! I love you!" Konata yelled as she went higher into the air.

"I love you too, Konata! I'll never stop thinking about you!" Kagami screamed, and watched at her best friend and the love of her life disappeared into the clouds.

"_Never _..."

**~Epilogue: 5 years later~**

Five years after the incident, everyone's lives have changed. Kira continued his work as a demon guardian and lust fulfillment specialist, occasionally needed to leave for a couple weeks at a time to assist his clients. Tsukasa and Kira got married after dating for a year, and are happily living in a large house, awaiting a new arrival to the family.

Sōjirō fell into a depression shortly after Konata's death, and turned to alcohol and gambling. After two years and losing almost everything he had, he was placed in a rehab center and was released 6 months later. He has been clean ever since then, and attends meetings for people who have lost family members as one of the main speakers.

Yutaka and Minami began dating a month after the funeral, and married after two years of dating. Minami works as a clothes designer for a large company, and Yutaka works as her assistant. Hiyori is a professional manga artist, whose first manga was a huge hit, instantly selling many copies world wide, it was a yuri between two characters based off of Minami and Yutaka.

Kagami lives in her own house in Tokyo and is a famous motivational speaker and commercial girl. She also appears occasionally as a guest speaker at the meetings that Sōjirō attends. Staying single for the past 5 years, neither attempting nor thinking to find a boyfriend or girlfriend, she clings onto the memory of her passed friend, knowing that one day they will be re-united.

Every day on June 11th, Kagami returns back to her home town and visits Konata's grave, bringing with her a jasmine scented incense stick to burn and a chocolate cornet. Paying her respects and remembering all of the good times she shared with Konata, Kagami looks forward in her life, awaiting each new day with a confident smile and positive attitude, knowing that she is being looked down upon and watched by the most important angel of all.

~_The End~_

~Author's Notes~

Wow, I have got to say it is NOT easy writing a tragedy fanfiction … especially when all I have written so far is romantic stories with a happy ending. I apologize if this is too long for a one-shot, but I really wanted to try at least one tragedy. Submit a review and let me think! And if you enjoyed Kira and the other sins, I encourage you to check out my other stories as well that are still in progress. As always, thank you for reading!

~**_Love, Ecstasy~_**


End file.
